Romance In The Bathroom
by OodleNoodle
Summary: SetoxJoey. What happends in the bathroom stays in the bathroom.. Joey's late for school, so he heads for the bathroom to blow off first period. What happends when Kaiba makes an entrance?Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the YuGiOh characters.


Joey sighed in apprehension as he rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It blinked in 7:30 in red numbers. Sluggishly he slid out of bed and slowly put on his school uniform then hobbled downstairs to greet his mom for breakfast.

"Joey you really should get to bed earlier." his mom said looking at him almost fall asleep in his cereal. She poured him a glass of orange juice and placed it next to his bowl.

Joey stared at the orange juice glumly as he shoveled a mouthful of cereal in to his mouth. "Mom, that's just nasty." Joey said with his mouth half full. He chewed his cereal and swallowed it before speaking again so his mom didn't snap at him for speaking with his mouth full. "No one would eat cereal, which I do mind you has milk in it and drink something, there's just no point.. plus oranges and milk?" Joey made a noise of disgust and shoved the glass away.

Joey's mom rolled her eyes "Fine." she sighed "I'll put it in the fridge for after school." she quickly walked to the table picking up the cup and then placed it in the fridge.

Joey got up from his seat and looked at his watch "I better get goin' or I'll be late." he said while running out of the kitchen. He walked out the front door and headed down the street. He really wasn't looking forward to school at all. Kaiba had been such a nusence lately, pestering and harassing Joey all day until everyone left for home. What was with him anyway? Normally he kept to himself, unless of course he just felt like being an asshole, I mean he was Kaiba, it was like playing with a bipolar dog. Finally Joey reached school, he was late. He ran through the door and down the hall. He felt himself smack in to something or rather someone, the force of the collision made Joey fall over and land on his ass. Frantically he looked up to see who he had crashed in to.

Kaiba stared down at Joey a small smirk lay on his person. He raised his eyebrow "Late for something?" he said in a calm but mocking tone.

Joey glared at Kaiba, why did he always have to show up at the wrong times? He carefully got up and started to head down the hall. "Jerk." Joey muttered under his breath as he passed Kaiba.

This made Kaiba smile, knowing that he had accomplished on pressing Joey's buttons the right way. Feeling proud of himself he followed Joey down the hall.

Joey checked in to the main office and got his late slip then proceeded to the bathrooms, he was late anyway. Not like blowing off his first period would be a big deal anyway right? Pushing the door open he walked in to the empty bathroom. Feeling the sensation to pee he walked over to a urinal and unzipped his pants.

Kaiba boomed through the bathroom door and stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Joey. Perfect he said annoyed in his mind. He clenched his fists, this was just perfect. All this time wasted on bothering Joey just so he wouldn't have to face his attraction to him. He thought just by annoying him and being as rude as possible he could ignore it. He was wrong.

Joey looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as he finished up. Ignoring the fact that Kaiba was even in the same room as him he walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Wheeler.." Kaiba said smoothly.

Joey looked over at Kaiba and raised his eyebrow "What do ya want Kaiba?" he said angrily. After finishing washing his hands he dried them off and sat on the counter then resumed to look at Kaiba. He had this funny look in his eye, not the kind where he seemed like he wanted to kill Joey but more rather a look of disire for him. Joey disregarded this slightly, the thought of it made his stomach twist in knots.

Kaiba took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to Joey, stopping just a foot in front of him. He slowly looked up at Joey trying to avoid direct eye contact with the blonde boy. "Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you were afraid to go after it?" he said quietly.

Joey had never seen this side of him, it was more sensitive. "This coming from a man who can get anything he wants with a snap of his fingers?" Joey said sarcastically.

Not finding the comment amusing Kaiba glared at Joey for a moment before speaking. "It's not that easy.." he trailed off, looking at his feet he continued "It's a person, I can't just wave money around to get them." he said a little annoyed.

Joey was finding this side of Kaiba almost disturbing, but the fact that it was a person Kaiba wanted peeked Joey's interest. "Who's the lucky gal?" he said relaxing against the wall behind him.

Kaiba shuddered for a moment then looked up a Joey. How was he sopose to say this? He was Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted and wasn't afraid of anything. He slowly moved closer to Joey, The lucky gal isn't even a girl he wanted to say it's you. Kaiba stopped just inches in front of Joey, almost pinning him on the counter.

Joey gluped, he was so confused. Having Kaiba this close made him slightly uncomfortable. The look in Kaiba's eyes was enough to shut up anyone he looked at. It was a look of determination and lust.

Kaiba placed both hands on the counter, each hand on one side of Joey's legs. The tall brunette leaned in and pressed his mouth on Joey's.

On impulse Joey pushed Kaiba away, "What're you doin'?!" Joey hollered. His eyes widened from the surprise Kaiba had just layed on him, it wasn't a lucky gal it was a lucky fella. Or not so lucky as to what Joey felt towards it. He breathed heavy and stared at Kaiba in shock.

Kaiba smirked, "Just accept it Wheeler." he said in a confident tone before planting another kiss on Joey.

Surprised that Kaiba would shoot for a second one Joey tried to push him away, but Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey tightly and slowly slid him off the counter so he was standing. Joey's heart was pounding he couldn't move, Kaiba was too strong.

Kaiba felt Joey's muscles relax as he kept the kiss going, feeling that the time was right Kaiba parted his lips and gently licked Joey's mouth.

Joey took in Kaiba's tongue softly caressing his lips, strangely he almost enjoyed it. But he wasn't just about to let Kaiba know even if it was hard to resist responding to his beckons.

Carefully Kaiba slipped one hand towards Joey's zipper and began to gently massage the fabric. He could feel the mass within' start to harden, it sent a shiver down his spine. It was so hot, he gripped Joey tighter and unzipped the blonde's pants and resumed massaging.

Stifling a moan Joey couldn't resist any longer. He kissed Kaiba as deeply as he could, slipping his tongue in to his mouth. Roughly he pulled his arms from Kaiba's tight grasp and wrapped his arms around the brunette's slender neck. The feeling of Kaiba's hand rubbing his cock over his boxers was driving him nuts.

Kaiba stopped massaging Joey and carefully slid his finger on Joey's waistband, causing Joey to swallow hard. Kaiba pressed his body on to Joey so that he could feel his arousal.

Joey moaned and broke the kiss and leaned in to Kaiba's ear. Gently he nibbled on his earlobe and whispered "Make me yours.".

Kaiba swung Joey around and pressed him up against a wall, he looked in to Joey's soft eyes and slid his pants down along with his own. Slowly Kaiba removed his shirt revealing a toned muscular torso. Softly he kissed Joey before turning him around and tossing him on the cold tile floor. Gently he sat on Joey's legs and grabbed his arms, crossing his wrists above his head. Using his shirt he tied Joey's wrists together and flipped him on to his back. He sat further up so that he and Joey were touching. He felt Joey wriggle his hips.

Joey watched as Kaiba leaned in to kiss him. He felt his cock ache to be touched, man Kaiba was kinky. It was driving him nuts, he'd give anything to run his hand through Kaiba's hair.

Kaiba slowly moved his hips causing his cock to rub up agaisnt Joey's. The sensation made Joey arch his back and groan under their kiss. Kaiba broke the kiss and smiled. "Sit up." he said teasingly.

Joey did as he was told and before he knew it, he could feel Kaiba's length enter his mouth.

"Suck." demanded Kaiba. He gripped the back of Joeys head and softly thrusted his hips. He didn't want to choke Joey, not yet.

Joey sucked as hard as he could, using his tongue to rub at certain areas.

Kaiba thrusted harder and harder, shoving his cock in to the back of Joey's throat causing the blonde to choke slightly every few thrusts. Seeing that Joey's eyes were watering Kaiba ceased and pushed Joey back on to the floor. Smiling he spread Joey's legs and inserted himself in to his enterance.

Joey made a muffled noise and arched his back once more and once more he would give anything to be able to grab on to Kaiba's hair. As Kaiba pounded in to him, he couldn't help but almost scream. Unable to take it anymore Joey squirmed trying to break his wrists free.

Kaiba noticing this thrusted harder, knowing that he was driving Joey on the edge. He could sense that Joey needed to cum, but he wouldn't let him, not just yet.

"Kaiba.. please.." Joey moaned, he looked in to the brunettes eyes.

Kaiba smirked and gave one hard thrust causing Joey to scream. The sound almost made Kaiba release, it was so sexy to hear the noises Joey was making. Still thrusting, he used one hand to untie Joey.

Joey instantly pulled Kaiba in to a kiss, the deepest one they've shared yet. He was going to lose it, he had never felt so good in all his life. Breaking the kiss he layed his head back down and grabbed his cock and started to pump.

Kaiba thrusted still harder and harder until he heard Joey's last moan. He felt Joey's cum splash all over his face and neck, the sticky liquid dripped back on to Joey's stomach. That was it, he couldn't stand anymore himself, the sound of Joey was just too much and with one last motion he spilled inside of him. Both breathing heavy they looked in to eachothers eyes and kissed once more. After breaking the kiss Kaiba pulled out and cleaned himself and Joey up. "No one hears about this, got it Wheeler?" Kaiba snapped.

Joey smirked and walked a little closer to Kaiba, carefully making sure he didn't break eye contact, he pouted and walked his fingers up Kaiba's chest "Got it." he said flirtaciously.

Kaiba blushed as he felt Joey lean in and kiss him once more before heading to class "Got it." he heard Joey repeat. 


End file.
